X-Rain
"I thought that Uroboros was destroyed years ago." "It was but someone evidently had a sample around. They managed to insert the virus into neutral Zeus Cells and created this parasite, although it's not a true parasite, it's something more... alien." -Dylan and Dr. Isaacs on X-Rain Origins The X-Rain parasite was created by an unknown organization to recreate an alien organism. While X-Rain was far weaker than the original, it still was by far the strongest bio weapon out there possibly including AGES. X-Rain was created due to failures of the Uroboros to primarily kill its hosts. This problem was solved rather simply through use of Zeus cells to act as the basis for the parasite. The Uroboros worms infested these cells but they never destroyed this. Using this observation, they managed convert the cells into a parastic organism similar to Rain. This parasite can be injected into a host and the infected cells will begin to assimilate with the body, casuing the Uroboros worms to slowly eat away at the host. Infection The infection period lasts the better part of three weeks and is extremely painful, mainly due to the Uroboros worms eating away at the organs and replacing them with their own. The brain however is perserved in this case by the Zeus cells converting it first and then Uroboros wrapping around it protecting it. For the majority of this time, the infected is immobilized by abdominal pain and are constantly coughing up blood. Within a week, a high fever occurs and they quickly fall into a coma. They stay in this state for the remainder of the infection. Once they wake up, they enter and extreme lust of flesh to consume as the Uroboros worms become increasingly hungry. An infected will voraciously seek out targets to consume. Worms of Immortality Named after what Thomas Richards, the only known infected person, call them, the worms of immortality seem to be the only part of the creature that is alive. Limbs that are cut off are simply bones and rotting flesh and the worms will refrom the severed limb before a replacement can be found. Skin is also superfulous and typically acts as an agent to keep the worms at bay so they don't go on a rampage. The worms in general are very similar to Uroboros worms except that they are red rather than the normal black. Also several have been known to have thorny protrusions on them, causing them to tear at flesh as they bind around it. They typically attack by the host causing them to rapdilly forming whips that can grab onto potential prey. Should the worms need to feet, they will quickly wrap around the victim, entering through the various orafices and eating them alive. This adds more material for the worms to feed off of allowing the host to continue without being killed by the worms or to grow for a short period of time into a much larger time. However if the latter option be chosen, then the worms will need to feed more and more, causing and endless chain. The Uroboros worms do have one specific weakness: extremely high heat like produced by Thermite or white phophorous. These will cause the worms to quickly whither and idea. This is possibly the only way to kill a host as little else will even faze them.